The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly, to a stapler having protecting means for prevention of injury to fingers of a user.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the stapler shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is the kind of being used to staple sheets of paper of a certain thickness together, generally includes a base 90, two walls 902 (only one shown) extending upwardly from an end of the base 90, a staple magazine 92 engaged to the walls 902 wherein staples (figures not shown) are received in the staple magazine 92, a connecting portion 922 pivotally engaged to an end of the staple magazine 92 and located between the staple magazine 92 and the walls 902, a handle 94 pivotally engaged to the staple magazine 92 and defining a gap B between the handle 94 and the connecting portion 922 and, an ejector 941 extending downwardly from an under side of the handle 94 so as to eject a stapler from the staple magazine 92 when the handle 94 is pushed downwardly. A gap A is necessarily defined between the under side of the handle 94 and an upper end of the staple magazine 92, however, as shown in FIG. 1, a user's finger, especially part of the index finger 84 of a hand 80, could be entered into the gap A when he/she grasps the handle 94 for the sake of providing a sufficient downward force thereto, thus results in hurting of the index finger 84 when he/she pushes the handle 94 down. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, the user especially when the sheets of paper to be stapled together have a certain thickness and need to be held in place for a convenience of stapling, the user uses one hand 80 to grasp the handle 94 and the other hand 81 to hold the connecting portion 922, thus after completing a pushing-down action, when the handle 94 is biased upwardly, the hand 81 hold the connecting portion 922 could be pinched between edges defining the gap B.
The present invention intends to provide a stapler having protecting means to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.